Great New Hero? Or Galaxy Destructor?
by ShiningRedEmalyn
Summary: Will the best couple in the Teen Titans take the next step together? Will someone new be joining the team? Will someone else be returning to the team? Read and find out about the new life of the titans and see how everyone's life's start to change. Do their lives change for the better? Or for the worst? (Rated M for language, sex scenes, and violence)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

: I do not own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.

It was a cool spring day, all the Titans were chilling in the tower. Everything and everyone were happy and peaceful, well all, but one.  
Robin. Robin was nothing but a big nervous wreck because he had a very important question for a certain young red haired girl.

"Today's the big day." Said Robin, as he looked at the engagement ring sitting in its red box. "Today is the day that I'm finally going to ask Starfire to marry me."

*knock knock knock*  
"Robin?" Said a curious voice. "Robin, are you in there?" Asked Starfire.  
Panicked, Robin nearly dropped the box as he answered, "Uh yeah, I'm in here Star." Then quickly hid the box in his pocket.

"Why have you locked the door Sweetie?" Asked Starfire.

"Uh." Robin said as he broke into a cold sweat, trying to think of an excuse.

"Robin, if you choose to not open this door right now I WILL BLOW IT TO BITS!"

*click*  
Robin slowly starts to open the door only to have it slam into his face.

"Wow, Star. What's the matter Honey?" Asked Robin  
"You ask me what the matter is!?"  
Yelled Star.  
"You have been sneaking around and avoiding me all week long! Are you bored of me or something?!" *Gasps* "Is there somebody else?! There is isn't there? You Glorbnorge, HOW COULD YOU AFTER ALL THAT IVE DONE FOR YOU! I have done nothing but love you since the beginning of our relationship!" Screamed Starfire as she fell onto the floor in tears.  
"Wow, Star?" Robin said as he bent down to her level. "Sweetheart, where did that all come from? I'm so sorry I've been acting weird all week. I can promise you that you're the only one that I ever want to be with." He said as he wiped away her tears.

"R-reeallly?" Said Star as she was trying to calm herself down.

"Yes sweetie, I could never imagine my life without you in it." Robin said as he kissed and held her.  
"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. Let me make it up to you, and take you out tonight. Just you and me."

"Really? That sounds the wonderful!" What time shall we go Robin?" Asked Starfire all filled with joy.

"Be ready by 7pm (they really don't need to go till 8 but Robin knows how long it takes Starfire to get ready.) Also make sure you dress nice, it's a 5 star restaurant." Robin told Star.

"Oh the joy!" Shouted Star. "I can't wait for the tonight!" Star said as she flew out of Robin's bedroom.

"Neither can I Star." though Robin as he smiled while his hand moved to the pocket that held the box.

"Tonight is the night." though Robin.

"Tonight is the night." though  
Starfire.

"I'm going to ask Starfire to marry me." Though Robin

"I'm going to tell Robin that I am the pregnant." Though Starfire.

"I hope it goes well." thought Starfire and Robin at the same time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin and Starfire where both sitting at there table waiting for the bill.

"Here's your bill sir and madam." said their waiter.

"Thank you" said Robin and Starfire.

Robin took the check as he took out his wallet. (He was freaking out that it was $137 on the inside, lol)

"Star, there's something I've been waiting to ask you." Said Robin

"Really? What is it Darling?" Starfire asked.

Robin got up from the table.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Asked Starfire.

"Starfire, from the moment when we've met I have wanted nothing more than to protect you. But as we've spent more time together I realized that I did want more. When we became friends I've wanted to spend all my time with you, when we became best friends I wanted to be with you. When we became a couple I wanted never let go of you. And now, now I want to ask you."  
Robin gets down on one knee and pulls out the box.  
"Starfire, will you make me the luckiest man on both of our planets and take me to be your husband?" Asked Robin as he opened the ring box.

Starfire was smiling the biggest smile she's ever had while tears of joy were running down her face.

"YES! YES, yes, yes! I'll marry you, Robin!" Shouted Star as Robin slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her.

*Time jumps*

* * *

Starfire and Robin where walking hand in hand under the night sky.

"I'm going to tell him now." Though Star.  
"Um, Robin?" Said Star.  
"Yes, Angel? What is it?" Robin asked.  
"Well, there is something that I need to tell you. It's very important."  
"Yes Star, what is it?" Robin asks slightly worried that she's having second thoughts about the engagement.  
"Well Robin you see, I'm... I'm... I'm.. I'm pregnant." Said Star.

Robin looked at her wide eyed for a few moments.  
"Are you serious?" A big smile appeared on his face.  
"Oh my god, this is great news!" He said has he picked her up and spun her around.  
"We're having a baby!" Robin yelled with joy.  
"Oh Robin! Are you really the happy?!" Said Star with joy.  
"Of course I am Sweetie, why wouldn't I be? Theses are the two greatest moments of my entire life that both got to happen on the same day. Should we go tell the others the good news?"

"Oh, yes please. We must share the good news to our friends!" Shouted Starfire.

They went into the T-tower, and into the living room where Beast Boy and Cyborg where playing their video games and Raven was reading one of her books.

"Hey you love birds, how did it go?" Cyborg asked.  
"Yeah bros, did you have a good time?" Asked Beast Boy

"Yes, friends we had the most glorious time tonight." Star said.

"Yeah tonight was best. And we actually have some news for all of you." Said Robin

Beast Boy and Cyborg paused there game as the turned around to look at them, and Raven actually put down her book without being asked to.

"What is it?" Asked Raven  
"Yeah Bros tell us so I can get back to beating Cyborgs butt, my blue car is totally beating your red car's butt Cy, haha!"  
"Uh BB You're the red car and I'm the blue car." Cyborg stated.  
"Wait what? No way bro I know for a fact that I'm the... AW MAN I AM THE RED ONE!" Yelled Beast Boy.  
"Beast Boy?" Said Raven  
"Yeah, sup mama?" Beast boy said  
"Be quiet." Raven said as she used her powers to close up his mouth and not allowing him to open it.

"Alright, thank you Raven. Now back to what Star and I were telling you guys before, we have some good news." Said Robin

"Yes it is the most glorious news ever. Robin and I are getting the married!" Shouted Star as she put up her left hand showing off her ring.

"Really, congratulations guys." Raven said calmly but they all knows she's happy for them.

"Boo-yeah! Congrats on the engagement guys." Cyborg said.  
"MmmMmmhhhhheeee" Beast Boy tried to speak.  
"Raven." Said Robin  
"Already on it." Raven said as she allowed Beast Boy to speak once again.  
"I said I'm happy for the both of you, I can't wait for the big day dudes." Beast Boy said.

"But wait there's the more news." Starfire told them.

"Yeah, that's right. Later after I proposed, Star told me that we're having a baby!" Robin explained excitedly.

They all looked at the two of the wide eyed then started the hugs (which Raven was dragged into) and coagulating them again.

"This has got to be the best thing to happen" Cyborg said  
"Yeah a lot will change in such little time, but it'll be a good change at least." Raven said.  
"Oh dudes, I can be your babysitter!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"NO!" Shouted the rest of the team.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It is now two months after they got engaged and Starfire is 3 and a half months pregnant.

_

"Alright, Robin and Starfire, the wedding date is set for July 21st of this year, Congratulations." Said the head of the church.

"Thank you so much." Said Robin as he escorted Starfire out of the church.  
(Robin and Starfire decided to get married asap so they can be married when their baby is born.)

"Just think Star, in only 10 weeks we'll be married." Robin told Starfire.

"Will that be enough time to plan everything Robin?" Asked Starfire

"I'll make sure everything is perfect when our wedding day comes Star, don't worry about a thing Darling."

*Time skip*

Robin and Starfire just made it back to the tower.

"Friends, The date has been set!" Starfire told their friends.

"All right! So when's the big day?" Cyborg asked.  
"July 21st." Said both Robin and Starfire.

"July 21st?! That's only 10 weeks away dudes." Said Beast Boy

"We know it is friends, but Robin and I decided to get married before the baby comes." Starfire stated to their friends.

"Well this means that we're going to help you so you two can have the perfect day that you deserve." Said Cyborg.

"You guys don't have to-" Robin started to say but got cut off.

"We want to bro, we really don't mind." Beast Boy told them.

"Yeah, it's not a problem guys." Raven said.

"We're helping you." Said Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven at the same time.

A few days later the boys went with Robin to help him pick out a tux, and Raven went with Starfire to help pick out flowers, and other decorations.  
_

*Boys point of view*

"Hey guys? I want to ask you guys something" Robin said to Cyborg and Beast Boy.  
"Yeah, sup Robin?" Cyborg asked.  
"What up bro?" Said Beast Boy  
"I wanted to ask one of you to be my best man at my wedding." Robin told them.  
"Really?!" Beast Boy shouted.  
"Who do you want to be your best man?" Cyborg asked.  
"Well you see the thing is that you two are my two best friends, so I can't choose one over the other." Robin told them.

"So how are you going to decide?" Cyborg asked Robin.  
"I thought of a better way to see who will be my best man." Said Robin.  
"Yeah, what's that bro?" Beast Boy asked.  
"You two are going to decide who it'll be." Robin said  
"What?! How is it better to have us decide?!" Asked both Cyborg and Beast Boy.  
"So then I don't have to." Said Robin as he ran away to go look for more tuxes.

Cyborg and Beast Boy both looked at each other with their competitor faces on.  
"OH IT IS ON!" Both Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled at each other.

_

*Girls point of view*

Starfire and Raven just picked out all the food, flowers, place for the ceremony, and table wear.

"Friend Raven, May I ask you something?" Starfire asked Raven.  
"What is it Star?" Raven asked  
"Because you're my best friend, I wanted to ask you if you would be my Maid of Honor?" Starfire asked Raven.  
"You really want me to be your maid of honor Star?" Raven asked  
"Oh yes please, friend Raven. It would mean so much to me because you've always been like the sister I never..." Star couldn't even finish that sentence.  
"I know what you mean Star, I feel the same way. I would love to be your maid of honor Star." Raven told Starfire.

"Oh thank you friend Raven!" Starfire cheered with happiness as she hugged Raven, and Raven actually hugged Starfire back.

Later that day the Titans met back at the tower. About 2 and half hours after everyone got back the crime alarm went off.

"Titans, Mumbo is causing trouble downtown. Titans Go!" Robin shouted.

"Wait, Starfire. You shouldn't come in your condition." Cyborg told Starfire.  
"You have a good point Cyborg, Star you shouldn't be fighting for a while." Robin stated.  
"But Robin, that's my job. My job is to fight and protect the innocent." Starfire told Robin.  
"Right, and the baby is innocent too, so having you stay here would protect him or her from harm's way." Robin said.  
"It's only Mumbo, it won't take long at all to kick his but." Cyborg said.  
"If you'd like Starfire, I can stay here with you to keep you company." Said Raven.  
"Actually that would make sense if someone stays behind to make sure Starfire actually stays here and doesn't sneak off to go fight." Robin said.  
"But Robin, I-" Starfire started to say.  
"Star, please. Stay here." Robin said.  
"Okay Robin." Starfire said a little pissed off.  
"I'll stay too." Raven assured.  
"Titans Go!" Then all the male titans were gone.

 _Author's Notes:_

Hey guys,sorry I haven't updated in a little while, I've been really buys with school and work. I posted two chapters to help make up for it,

and I swear that I'll try to post more often. Please give feed back and suggestions, and I hope everyone had a great holiday :D.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Boys point of view*

As the male titans got to their destination they saw Mumbo.  
"Haha so it's the teen titans. ...Wait. Weren't there five of you?"  
"Don't worry about that, you should be more worried about the ass kicking you're about to get." Robin said.  
"Haha, we'll see about that." Mumbo said.

*Girls point of view*

"So,friend Raven what shall we do?" Starfire asked.  
"I don't know Star, you want to watch a movie?" Raven asked.  
"No. I don't feel like watching a movie at the moment. I think I'll just go lay down." Star said as she started to go to her room.  
"How do I know you're not going to try to sneak out to go fight?" Raven asked.  
"What you want to put a security camera in there so you can watch me?" Star said a little annoyed.  
"No, that's a bit too far. Just know if you try to leave I'll know." Raven warned.  
"Whatever you say Raven." Said Starfire as she went to her room.

*Boys point of view*

"Told you you'd get your ass beaten." Robin said.  
BOOM  
The three titans quickly turned around to see Control Freak with his movie monsters  
"Well, we meet again Teen titans." Said Control Freak.  
"Aw dudes, now we gotta fight this creep again?" Beast Boy said.  
"That's right, tis I. The worst of all villains, the one who haunts your dreams, THE ONE WHO-" Control Freak said but got cut off.  
"The one who can't seem to shut his mouth." Cyborg said.  
"Titans Go!" Robin shouted.

*Girls point of view*

"I can't seem to fall asleep." Starfire said as she walked to her window.  
"I wonder if the boys are almost done fighting the Mumbo." Star thought to herself and she turned her back to the window.

SMASH!  
Starfire turned around to see broken glass all over her floor.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Starfire screamed.  
Then all of a sudden Raven broke down the door to Starfire's room and she saw...

*Boys point of view*

"Well, Control Freak, looks like you're going back behind bars." Robin said.  
"Haha!" Control Freak laughed.  
"Why are you laughing man? You just lost the fight." Cyborg said.  
"You fools, this was mealy all just a distraction to get you out of your tower, and to get you away from your precious little girlfriend, Robin." Control Freak mocked.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU LITTLE FUCKER?!" Robin yelled as he gripped Control Freak's shirt in his fists.  
"What fun would it be if I just told you?" Control Freak said with a smirk.  
Robin then threw him in the back of the police truck.

"GUYS WE GOTTA GET BACK TO THE TOWER, TITANS GO! Robin said, his voice filled with panic and worry.

*Girls point of view*

"Brother Blood. What are you doing here you worthless mother fucker?!Raven said as she saw Starfire is tied up and in the hands of him.

"What a dirty mouth you have Raven, how could you say that to an old friend?" Brother Blood said sarcastically.  
"Put her down or else I'll squish you like the pest you are!" Raven said almost in full demon mode.  
"Oh? You'd really take that risk? "You could hit your friend, and you would have the guilt of knowing you killed her baby." Brother Blood said like a smart ass.  
Both Starfire and Raven were wide eyed.  
"How did you.." Raven started to say.  
"A little birdie told me." Brother Blood said.  
"What do you want with her?" Raven asked worriedly.  
"Calm down, I'm simply just delivering her to someone who's just, borrowing her." Blood said  
Raven started flying fast towards him intending to save her friend, only to get hit with a strong stock of his power and is now on the edge of passing out.  
"By the way, Raven. Daddy says hi." Brother Blood said.  
Raven's eyes widen even more then passed out completely as Brother Blood took her friend.

Brother Blood transported him and Starfire to what remains of Azerath (Raven's home planet which got destroyed) and there he stood.  
"I see you haven't failed me, this time." Said Trigone.  
"Yes, master I brought the girl like you ordered." Said Brother Blood.  
"Put the anti power ring on her then remove the ropes." Trogon ordered  
Blood did as he was told.  
"WHY HAVE YOU BRING ME HERE!?" Starfire yelled and tried to use her power only to discover she couldn't.  
"There's no use to try to use your powers, that ring that's been put on you restraints you from using your power, and can only be removed when I say so." Trigon said.  
"What do you want with me?" Starfire asked.

*Back at the tower*

20 minutes after Raven got knocked out the rest of the Titans got home.  
"STARFIRE?!" STARFIRE ARE YOU HERE?!" Robin yelled and the three titans ran to her room only to find it damaged and a unconscious Raven.  
"Raven!" The titans yelled, and shook up awake.  
"STARFIRE!" Raven yelled.  
"Raven, where's Starfire?" Robin asked.  
"They took her, they somehow found out she's pregnant and they took her!" Raven screamed in a panic.  
"Wow Raven, calm down for a sec. Who took Starfire?" Cyborg asked.  
"Brother Blood, and he's taking her to..." Raven had trouble finishing her sentence.  
"To who Ray?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Trigone. And I have an idea of where they are." Said Raven as she said her spell to take them to Azerath.

*Back to Azerath*

"It is nothing I'm going to do to you. It's what I'm going to do to your baby." Trigone said as Starfire wrapped her arms around her unborn child.  
"Position her." Trigon ordered Brother Blood, and he hooked her wrists and ankles to a table, which he made appear from nowhere.  
"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?! PLEASE DON'T KILL MY BABY!" Starfire yelled in tears.  
"Dumb girl, I'm not going to kill it. I'm going to curse it, to give it the same evil power I've given my daughter. Only this time this child's power will be twice as strong and I WILL NOT LOSE, AND THE EARTH SHALL BE MINE!" Trogon said.  
"You shall not win the evil Trigone, my baby shall never go to the dark side, even if you curse it to have the same power as Raven! It'll be a hero and use all it power for good!" Starfire yelled.  
"This child shall indeed use its power however it wants, but the day will come where it'll obey me, and be the reason why I got to destroy the earth, then Tameron. You won't be able to keep the child's other powers a secret, for it'll be too strong to remove and to not to use." Trigone stated.  
"NEVER SHALL MY BABY FOLLOW SUCH AN EVIL CREATURE!" Starfire yelled.  
"Oh, but it will. FOR I AM ITS MASTER!" Trigone yelled and is starting to preform the curse.  
"Inner Demons of worst can be, for powers of darkness it shall see. For this child shall receive magic of black, to someday serve me. Stronger than all evil combined, when the day of the prophecy has come have it be shown the sign. When the time has come you shall serve me. I'll destroy both worlds, WITH THE CHILD AS ME KEY!" Trigone finished and darkness (that looks like power that Raven has) flew into Starfire's stomach.  
"STOP!" Robin yelled as him and the titans finally got there.  
"You are too late, fools. I've already completed!" Trigone said as he suddenly disappeared, along with Brother Blood and the ring that stopped Starfire from using her powers. The Titans helped released Starfire, and as soon as she was loose she started to cry.  
"Oh Robin, he told me that he cursed our baby the same way he did to friend Raven, in hopes to take over the Earth again, then Tameron!" Starfire cried into Robins chest.  
"Don't worry Starfire, we won't let that happen, we'll lead our baby onto the right path." Robin said still holding a crying Starfire.  
"I'll help the baby too." Said Raven.  
Everyone was looking at her.  
"I'm the only one who knows what it's like to have this type of power, and how to use it for good." Raven pointed out.  
"She does have a good point." Robin said and Star started to calm down.  
"You'd really do that friend Raven?" Starfire asked.  
"Of course I would. I'll teach it how to control its inner demon and its power. And maybe, just maybe, it won't allow Trigon to use it to destroy Earth and Tameron." Raven said.  
"Can it really work like that?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Yes, it can. The day will come where the child will know Trigon will try to come, but if it can deny him for a full 24 hours he won't be able to come here, even if the child tried to let him after the 24 hours are up. But it won't be easy for the child to deny him. We can only hope that the child, alone, can deny him." Raven said.  
"So what do until then?" Beast Boy asked.  
"We look at the positive side. Our baby will have Robin's fighting skills, my powers, and Ravens powers as well." Starfire stated.  
"That would actually be pretty cool to be able to have all of those abilities." Robin said.  
"Yeah, and this will definitely bring the kid and I close." Raven pointed out.


End file.
